Many people use car covers to protect their automobiles from the weather. A vehicle cover can protect a vehicle's paint from early fading and peeling as result from long sun exposure, and can protect a vehicle from early rusting by shedding some, most or all of the rainwater that falls on the vehicle during a storm. Yet, removing a vehicle cover from a vehicle and deploying a vehicle cover onto a vehicle are unwieldy operations. Once a vehicle cover is removed from the vehicle, there is a need for storage of the vehicle cover. Storing the vehicle cover in the vehicle trunk or elsewhere in the vehicle takes up needed vehicle space. Rolling up the vehicle cover and stowing it in a corner of a driveway is time-consuming and runs the risk that the vehicle cover will be run over by a vehicle, trampled, tripped over, blown away by wind, chewed on by an animal, etc. A vehicle cover stowed on the ground also gathers dirt, standing water, mud, etc. Unless the vehicle cover has been neatly rolled up, putting the vehicle cover back onto the vehicle can be time-consuming and frustrating. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a solution which overcomes the drawbacks described above.